


Tell me a Story, Jim

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets Jim to tell him about a pre-Blair fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a Story, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I listed this story as ep related to Deep Water. It's only loosely related, but you might not understand the setup of Jim's fantasy if you haven't seen that ep. Not that it impacts on the plot in any way because it has none.

## Tell me a Story, Jim

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

* * *

Title: Tell me a Story, Jim  
Author/pseudonym:Brak  
Email address:lucytalk35@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: J/S J/B  
Status: NEW, complete)  
Date: 12-18-98  
Archive: YES  
Archive author: Brak  
Archive email address: lucytalk35@hotmail.com Series/Sequel: I'm planning a companion piece about Blair's fantasy, but it probably won't be done until after the new year. Other website: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html> or <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/storyJim.txt>

Disclaimers: The characters and concepts of The Sentinel are the property of Bilson/DeMeo, Pet Fly Productions, and Paramount. Used without permission and not-for-profit. 

Notes: This was partially inspired by Owlet and Mcvey's Comabat Boots...and Sex! Thanks ladies. Special thanks to those who attended the preview on IRC. Owlet, Shelagh, Hooly, Shanny, Mega,Rusty,Lora, and Kitten, if I left anyone out I appologize. Feedback appreciated. 

Summary: Blair wants Jim to discuss one of his pre-Blair fantasies. 

Warnings: This story contains bdsm and spanking. God, but I do love a bottom Jim. If that's not for you, please don't read this. 

* * *

"So then you take your leg and..." 

"Jim," Blair interrupted, "Not that I don't like hearing about your fantasies, but I was wondering, do you um, have any that don't have me in them?" 

"All my best ones have you in them," Jim said. "Blair, you _are_ my fantasy." 

Blair lay cuddled next to Jim in the upstairs bedroom as Jim lightly stroked his hairy chest. "That's so sweet," he said. "I love you, Jim." 

"I love you too, Blair." 

"But you have had fantasies before you met me, right?" 

"Well, yeah," Jim said. "But I don't have them anymore." 

"Well, tell me one of those." 

"I can really only think of one, and it's kind of um, scary." 

"Scary?" 

"Well, it's not really something I've told you about before." Jim said. 

"So, tell me now." 

"I'm not sure if I can." 

"What's the problem? Afraid I'll lose respect for you?" Blair joked. 

"Yeah," Jim said. 

"Well, I wouldn't," Blair said, instantly turning serious. "I love you, Jim. Every part of you." He tightened his grip on Jim's body. 

"OK," Jim sighed. "It's uh, it's about Simon." 

"Simon?" Blair laughed. "Simon Banks?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Straight as they come Simon Banks?" 

"You said fantasy," Jim said. 

"So I did. OK, tell me this fantasy about Simon," Blair said, as he settled deeper into Jim's space. 

"OK. It started a couple months after Jack died. I told you I was kind of a bad ass back then." 

"Kind of?" 

"OK, I was hell to be around and a complete jerk. Anyway, after Jack died, I figured I owed it to him to be the good cop he wanted me to be. If nothing else than to clear his name some day. So, I took out the earring, shaved the mustache and started dressing like a human being. And I really buckled down on the job. It was kind of my tribute to him." 

"And this leads to a fantasy with Simon, how?" 

"I'm just getting to that," Jim said. "OK, so this is how it happens: I'm sitting at my desk and Simon calls me into his office. He tells me he's noticed how I've been cleaning up my act and that he appreciates it. But he says I'm still a cocky SOB and need to be taught some respect. He tells me to shut and lock the door and close all the blinds. I do and then he tells me to undress. I say 'what?' and he slaps me on the face. 

* * *

"The only words I want to hear out that mouth are 'Yes, sir.' You got me Jimmy?" Simon said. 

"Yes sir." 

"Good. Now take off your clothes and stand there like a good boy." 

Jim undressed, placing his clothes neatly next to him. Once he was fully nude, Simon began to walk around him, looking up and down. 

"Nice," Simon purred. "Do you work out?" He asked running a hand up and down Jim's muscled back. 

"Yes, sir," Jim answered. 

Simon let his hand trail to Jim's ass and grasped a cheek experimentally. "Nice and tight," He said. "Clear off my desk, Jimmy, and don't break anything." 

"Yes, sir," Jim said as he set to work. 

When the desk was cleared he felt his captain's strong hands pushing him over the front of it. When he was fully bent over the desk, Simon ordered him to put his hands over his head. Jim complied. One at a time, he wrists were placed in cuffs and attached to the desk chair. 

Jim lay sprawled across the desk, his arms cuffed and stretched in front of him and his ass at waist level. His hard cock hung low in the open air, barely touching the front of the desk. He felt Simon's hands run slowly up and down his back. He let out a low moan. Suddenly Simon was on top of him, still fully clothed, his hard cock pressing against Jim's back, and his hot breath on Jim's left ear. 

"You like this, don't you, Jimmy?" Simon crooned into Jim's ear. 

When Jim didn't answer, Simon circled Jim's ear with his tongue. Jim shuddered and moaned. 

"Yes, sir," He said. 

"It's time you learned a lesson or two about respect for the people you work for, Jimmy," Simon said, getting off him. "When we're done in here, you'll know exactly where you fit in around here." 

Jim heard the sound of Simon unbuckling his belt and pulling it off his pants. 

It was the last sound Jim heard before the whiz of the leather through the air and the loud slap as it struck his naked buttocks. 

Jim yelped in surprise. 

"Start counting, Jimmy," Simon said as he landed another slap on Jim's ass. "When you get to twenty I stop." Simon struck him again. "If you miss one, you have to start all over." Simon hit him again. 

Jim didn't say anything. He was too stunned to do anything but cry out as the looped piece of leather stung his backside again and again. 

"Start counting Jimmy boy," Simon said with a slight laugh. "I can keep this up all day, but we don't stop till you get to twenty." 

Simon struck him again. 

"One," Jim called out. 

"Good boy," Simon said, before letting him have it again. 

"Two," Jim cried. 

Jim rode out the strokes of the leather belt, surprised at how aroused he was getting. He moved his hips trying desperately to get some friction on his aching cock, but all he met was empty air. He counted each stroke, hoping desperately that it would provide the sensation he needed to come, but all it did was make him more aroused, unable to reach completion. Everything was so intense. Even the pain felt good, but not good enough. It was pure agony. On and on it went until he got to twelve. Simon had been concentrating on the same area and it hurt like hell. He barely got out a cry of pain before Simon struck him again. 

"You missed one, Jimmy. You know what that means?" 

"Yes, sir," Jim moaned. 

Simon hit him again, this time in a different spot. 

"One," Jim groaned. 

When he finally reached twenty he felt like his ass was on fire and his cock was about to explode. He was barely holding back tears. He felt Simon's hands run up and down his abused ass. 

"You should see it, Jimmy," Simon moaned. "It's beautiful. So red it's practically glowing." 

Jim could only moan. 

"You think you've learned your lesson?" Simon asked. 

"Yes, sir," Jim responded quietly. He hoped his Captain would release him. All he needed was just a little brush against his cock and he knew he'd come. He'd give anything if Simon would just let him come. He screamed as he felt Simon's big hand plant a firm slap on his ass. 

"I don't think you have," Simon said as he slapped Jim again. 

"Ahh!" 

"Start counting Jimmy." 

This time he made it to twenty without stopping. When Simon finished Jim was sobbing. Partly from pain, and partly from desire. He was so hard he hurt. He moved with desperation, once again looking for just a little brush against his aching erection. Just that little bit of stimulation. But he wasn't able to get more than the very tip of his cock to touch the desk. 

He shuddered as he felt something cool on his ass. 

"Spread your legs, Jimmy," Simon ordered. 

"Yes, sir," Jim said, and did as he was told. He felt the cool jelly-like substance as Simon spread it around his asshole. It was soothing against his burning, stinging skin and he closed his eyes against the pleasure of relief. Then, without warning he felt Simon's finger force it's way into him. 

"Ahh!" Jim called out. 

"I told you, Jimmy," Simon said. "You're going to learn just where you fit." Then Simon chuckled to himself. "Or maybe where I fit." 

He stuffed another lubed finger inside, prompting another cry from Jim. "Is that OK with you, Jimmy?" 

"Yes, sir," Jim moaned as he adjusted to the invasion and felt the pleasure of being stretched. 

He cried out again as a third finger was pushed into him. He was soon groaning against the sweet invasion. He made a sound of disapproval when he felt Simon withdraw. 

"No," he moaned quietly. 

He felt a sharp stinging on his ass and cried out. 

"What was that, Jimmy?" Simon yelled. "Did you just say 'no' to me?" 

"Yes, sir," Jim said, his tone conveying apology. 

Simon grasped Jim by the hair on the back of his head and pulled him up. He leaned down close to Jim's ear. 

"What's the only thing I want to hear from you?" Simon asked, his tone deadly. 

"Yes, sir," Jim said. 

"That's right," Simon said, dropping Jim's head back on the desk. "'Yes, sir'. NOT 'no'. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir," Jim replied. 

"Do you want to know what will happen to you if you say 'no' to me again?" 

Jim didn't want to know. He was afraid to know. But he answered. "Yes, sir." 

"I'm going to have to start all over," Simon said, picking up the belt. "First my belt." He said, as he slapped Jim with the belt. 

"Ahh!" 

"Then my hand." Simon slapped Jim's ass with his hand. 

"Ahhhh!" 

Simon leaned over Jim's face again and spoke quietly, and roughly into his ear. "Then, I fuck you. But maybe I won't be so nice next time." When Simon was upright he gave Jim another slap for good measure, prompting another cry. "So, what's the only thing that's going to come out of your mouth until I tell you otherwise?" 

"Yes, sir," Jim said, meekly. 

He felt the pain as the belt collided with his ass and cried out again. "I can't hear you, Jimmy." 

"Yes, sir!" Jim said louder. 

"Good," Simon said, and returned to his work of stretching Jim out. He placed all three fingers back in at once and Jim groaned. Once he was satisfied that Jim was stretched he removed his fingers. 

Jim felt the head of Simon's cock against his asshole. He'd never seen Simon's cock. He had no idea how big it was. He'd only felt it when the larger man had pressed it against his back and he hadn't been able to gauge its size. But right now it felt huge. He groaned as it pressed into him, crying out with the first thrust. It was definitely wider than the three fingers Simon had been stretching him with. And it wasn't even all the way in. He felt himself stretched wider and wider as he accommodated his Captain's sizable erection. At last after what seemed like forever, he felt Simon's body press up against his ass. Simon had taken his pants off, but Jim could feel the tails of his shirt along the sides of his ass. Simon withdrew almost completely and thrust back in hard. 

Jim cried out in pleasure as his Captain's hard cock brushed up against his prostate. The pleasure pulsed out through his cock and nearly exploded out of him. Simon pulled back for another long stroke and Jim screamed as at last he had enough stimulation to come. And come he did, splattering his semen on the front of Simon's desk. Simon cried out as Jim's ass squeezed his thrusting cock but continued to thrust even as Jim came down from his high. 

Jim lay there and let himself be used until he felt his Captain throb inside him and scream. 

Simon pulled out of Jim and undid the cuffs. 

"Get up, Jimmy," He said. 

"Yes, sir," Jim said. 

Jim climbed off the desk, stretching and flexing his arms. 

"Now kneel," Simon said. 

Jim did as he was told. 

"Put your arms behind your back." 

When he complied, Jim felt one of the pairs of cuffs being removed. His relief was short-lived, however, as the other set was used to keep both his arms firmly behind his back. 

"Stand up," Simon said. 

Jim stood. 

"Now lay on the desk. On your back this time." 

"Yes, sir," Jim said as he carefully managed to lay back on the desk without falling. 

Simon loosened his tie and undid his shirt. He pressed his large, muscled chest against Jim's. Simon licked Jim's neck. He moved up and nipped an earlobe. 

"Ahh!" 

"I love hearing you cry out for me, Jimmy," Simon said before nipping the lobe again. 

"Ohh!" 

"It's music to my ears." Simon licked his way down Jim's neck, to his chest. He slowly licked down the long canyon between Jim's pecs. "You really are gorgeous, Jimmy," Simon said. 

Jim sighed as Simon let out a long, hot breath across the expanse of his chest. 

"But don't let it go to your head," Simon said before savagely biting a nipple. 

"Ahh!" Jim cried out. 

"Never forget who you are, Jimmy," Simon said as he soothed the tiny piece of flesh with his tongue. "Never forget your place," He said before biting it again. 

Jim called out again. 

"You'll remember your place, won't you Jimmy?" 

"Yes, sir," Jim said. 

"Good. Now you get a reward." Simon licked his way across Jim's chest while a hand slid down and grasped the bound man's hard cock. "Did you like it when I fucked you, Jimmy?" Simon asked as he continued to pump Jim's cock. 

"Yes, sir," Jim moaned. 

"Do you want me to keep going?" He said, as he slowed his rhythm. 

"Yes, sir," Jim said. 

"Beg me," Simon said, then lightly sucked on Jim's nipple. "You can use any word you want, except 'no'" 

"Please, sir," Jim moaned. "Please don't stop. I need it. Please let me come. Please. I can't take much more. I need it so much. I have to have it. Please, sir, please let me come." 

"Nice," Simon crooned. "You please me, Jimmy." Simon increased his rhythm. "Give it to me, Jimmy. Give me that hot come that's just burning to shoot out of you." 

"OHHHHHHH!!!!" Jim came into Simon's hand. Jim lay on the desk panting heavily for several minutes. "Thank you, sir," he said once he caught his breath. 

"Get up," Simon said. 

Getting up was a lot harder than laying down, but Jim managed it. 

"You made a mess," Simon said, showing Jim a handful of come. "I think you need to clean up after yourself, Jimmy." He held the hand to Jim's mouth. 

"Yes, sir," Jim said. He reached out with his tongue and licked the excess of Simon's hand. He was about to swallow one the big man's fingers when Simon reached back down and scraped the last bit of the white fluid from Jim's belly. He handed it back up to Jim who licked it off and sucked each of Simon's fingers thoroughly. 

"Good boy, Jimmy," Simon praised. "You like to taste yourself, don't you?" 

"Yes, sir," Jim replied. 

"You missed a spot," Simon said, pointing to the top of the desk where a bit of come had fallen. 

Jim bent down and licked it off. 

"Very nice," Simon said. "But it looks like you've got some more work to do." Simon pointed to the front of his desk where Jim's first load was dripping. 

Jim knelt to the ground and began cleaning the desk with his tongue, tasting himself. Once the desk was clean he checked to make sure he was finished and saw a few drops that had landed on the rug. He looked up at Simon questioningly. 

"Finish the job, Jimmy," He said sternly. 

As Jim eyed his Captain he got his first look at the man's hard cock. Apparently he was enjoying Jim's show very much because he jutted out parallel to the floor. A long, hard ten inches was Jim's guess. It was wet and shiny, slick with lube, sweat, and his own come. Jim bent down and licked the last of his juice off the floor. He looked to Simon to see if he was done. 

"I've got one more mess for you to clean up," Simon said, and then walked over to push the head of his cock against Jim's lips. 

Jim opened his mouth and took Simon's cock about half way. He reached up to stroke the remaining inches but was stopped by the cuffs that held him firmly. 

Simon groaned. "That's nice, Jimmy." 

Jim slid his head down another inch as Simon's hands came up and ran through his short hair. 

"That's so pretty, Jimmy. Watching my cock slide in and out of your hot mouth. You're a great little cocksucker aren't you, Jimmy?" Then Simon slid his cock deep into Jim's mouth, so deep that Jim literally had to swallow some of it. 

When Simon pulled out, Jim had to gasp for air. 

"You gotta take it all, Jimmy," Simon told him. "Take it all and make me come, or we start from step one." 

Jim took a deep breath and swallowed Simon's cock again. He wasn't sure if he could do it until he felt Simon's pubic hair against his nose. He worked his throat muscles against Simon's hard cock. 

"That's right, Jimmy. Swallow me whole. Suck it. Take my meat you horny little cocksucker." 

Simon grasped Jim's ears firmly and thrust into him. Jim did his best to keep up with Simon's powerful thrusts, he worked his throat muscles until he heard Simon scream and felt the searing jets of come in the back of his throat. 

When Jim pulled out he gasped for breath. He collapsed to the floor panting. Simon sat next to him and ran a finger around Jim's mouth. 

"You didn't get it all," Simon said as he fed Jim a come slick finger. 

Jim sucked the finger clean. When it was removed it was quickly replaced by Simon's mouth. The bigger man drove his tongue deep into Jim's mouth. 

When Simon broke the kiss he undid the cuffs. 

"You did good, Jimmy," He said as Jim got dressed. 

"Thank you, sir," Jim said. 

"Take the rest of the day off," Simon said as Jim left the office. 

* * *

"Wow," Blair said. 

"Like I said, kinda scary huh?" Jim said. 

"On the contrary, lover, it was quite arousing," Blair said, showing Jim his hand which was slick with his own come. "How come you never told me you had fantasies like that?" 

"I, uh... I didn't think you'd like them," Jim said as he began gently licking Blair's come from his hand. 

"Is that something you want, or is it something you just think about?" Blair asked. 

"It's something I've never had the guts to ask for. From anyone." 

"You can ask me," Blair said. "If you want." 

"I want." 

"All you gotta do is ask, Jim." 

"Blair, would you, uh... could you maybe um.. tie me up sometime?" 

Blair had to smile at Jim's shy request. He planted a light kiss on Jim's mouth. "I'd be honored, love." 

Jim smiled and snuggled closer to Blair. 

"That was a great bedtime story, Jim," Blair said. 

"Chief?" Jim asked as they both drifted closer to sleep. 

"Yeah?" 

"How about tomorrow, you tell me a story?" 

"You got it, love." 


End file.
